


Ruckus

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome has to be punished for terrorizing people.  Even if it was just a store, Jim wants to keep Jerome in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruckus

**Author's Note:**

> I think a daddy kink is the key to getting me to finish anything.

"Is this boy yours?" A man in a name tag asked Jim as he continued down the aisle, making Jim finally take an earbud out. 

The cop looked over at Jerome, who got something on his shirt, holding a smashed box of sweets in his hands. Since no blood seemed to be on Jerome, Jim felt better to give a nod, "Yes, thank you." He grabbed the teen's arm roughly to make sure and silently punish him.

The employee shrugged, "Just learn to keep your son by you. He was yelling 'Daddy' after you for awhile."

That caused Jerome to giggle maniacally as Jim grew embarrassed enough to shove his ear buds into his pocket. When the employee was no longer with them, Jerome gave a grin, "Told you I wasn't about to keep us a secret."

"I cannot even believe you exist," was all Jim could get out, dragging himself on the cart when his upper body felt lighter. "God, Jerome..."

"Am I going to get a punishment?" Wondered the ginger as he popped the box into the cart, the force strong enough the individual pieces spilled out over the other items. 

Jim rubbed his face before giving up, turning around to wheel the cart to the checkout line, "Ooh boy, will you." He glanced to Jerome, not ready to fully stare at him. "Go to the car." He noticed Jerome was all too eager to walk off, "What do you say?"

The clown froze, eyes lighting up, "Yes, Daddy!" He ran across the store, shoving someone over and cackling. 

"This is what I get for mercy," Jim sighed, reluctant to give the checkout person eye contact as he began to place the items on the line.

After the exchange of money for bagged goods, the man left with an armful of bags and a flinch at anyone who laughed as he passed. It had to be obvious who the young man standing up and pretending to surf on the car was with. 

"Look, Daddy, I'm anywhere but this shitty city!" Jerome yelled, waving as he slid off the roof from the look he got. "Jeez, tough crowd," he grumbled, waiting for the passenger car door to be unlocked. He was spanked roughly after the groceries were shoved into the backseat, crying out shamelessly as he was groped on his ass after enough handling.

Jim moved around to get into the driver's side, ignoring Jerome enough he nearly backed up before the ginger slipped into the seat and closed the door. He knew the drive home wouldn't be too long, so he took the time to say, "If you ever pull that stunt in a public place again, I will put you in jail."

"Technically you'd go to jail, Daddy," purred Jerome, enjoying the anger he was causing, for no better reason than because he could.

The police officer licked over his lips slowly, "You're the one who likes having a 'Daddy', right?" He watched for a nod, eyebrow quirking, "Jerome!"

The boy looked at his thighs, lost in thought before finally catching on he was on the spot, "Yes, Daddy, I really do..."

"So then stop making me out to be the bad guy. This is your kink, not mine." The car got into the garage, finding a spot just as Jerome grasped at his crotch. "Hey!"

Jerome, being highly unconvinced, began to stroke over the covered erection, "Oh, come on, Daddy, you know you love your little boy more than you can admit." He smiled once Jim stopped the car and sat back with a grunt, "I told you."

The ginger found his face getting grabbed, chuckling to himself as Jim stared him down. A tongue slid along his lower lip, making him shiver in delight, opening his mouth wide.

"Not here," snapped Jim, biting the lower lip roughly before getting out of the car. He slid out of the driver's seat, finding Jerome mirroring him until they met together at the back of the car. "I don't trust you with the food. Go upstairs and wait." He knew Jerome had an illegal spare of his key, so he had the pleasure of watching Jerome sway away, laughing to himself when the teen tripped on something on the way to the elevator.

With all the bags on his arms, Jim moved his way to the elevator. Leaning back against the wall of it, he hit the button sloppily with his shoe before thinking about his actions briefly. "Shit, I do like this, don't I?" He mumbled to himself, then he grew more worried about the idea of Jerome alone in his apartment as the floors went by.

Once it lurched to its end, Jim hustled up to his front door, unlocking it to find the bolt was in place. "Jerome!" He shouted, forgetting how many times his neighbors put up with him ever since the clown became a near resident. "Jerome, open the door!"

"Who is it?" Jerome giggled, placing his near naked body against the door, back arching along it. 

Swallowing to keep from having too much arousal in his voice, Jim replied gently, "It's..." He noticed the intrigued look he was starting to earn over the freckles shoulder, sighing, "It's Daddy."

With some mercy in his heart, Jerome slid the chain out of a locking position. He slipped behind Jim to close and lock the door tightly out of paranoia, smiling to himself. His trailer hadn't locked this well, so he felt almost calmed by the presence. 

Skipping up behind Jim, Jerome wrapped his arms around the waist, squeezing until he heard a noise and flexed muscles. "Mm, I love it when Daddy buys stuff for me!"

Jim scooted along, not bothering to pay too much attention to the ginger as he took the cold foods from the bags. It worked until he felt the hands start to lift the front of his shirt, "Jerome," he spoke in a warning tone, "be a good boy, and wait for me in the bedroom."

"But that's boring!" Whined Jerome, smacking the stomach hard enough he got himself pinned against the counter. He kissed Jim's jaw, gasping as he felt a growing bulge rub across his own. "Daddy..."

The cocks ground together until it was painful, making Jerome start to slip down onto his knees. His boyfriend was gone to the fridge quickly, making him growl and stare down at the smiley faces on his underwear, feeling almost too childish for Jim. "Daddy," he muttered, grabbing a fallen orange to throw against the ass, giggling when it startled Jim.

Jim returned once his hands were freed, moving to grab the hair and slam the back against the counter. "You're going to pay for that, aren't you, baby?"

Jerome nodded eagerly, beginning to undo the pants with eager hands. Once he could tug the cock out of the underwear, he rubbed his lips over it to be a tease. The fingers tightened in the locks to give Jerome a hint, making the teen open his mouth so his tongue could come out. It slid along the underside wetly, making the sensitive cop moan. 

Pushing Jerome back and staring him down, Jim tugged down his pants and underwear, getting to his shirt as Jerome returned to slurping on his erection. The noises alone were enough to make him shudder, as if the open window's breeze had nothing to do with it. "Shit," he grunted, noticing his cockhead was becoming trapped between the plump lips.

"It's so big, Daddy," slurred Jerome, taking the older man down farther. His hands grabbed the hips, but did nothing to stop when Jim held him against the counter with his thrusting. His knees stung from the slight dragging they received, making Jerome whimper whenever a thrust into his mouth got especially rough. "More," he gagged out as he noticed Jim not wanting to cum yet.

Jim dragged Jerome up by his hair, flipping the teen around to lay on his back on the counter. "You will not move, Jerome," Jim snapped, walking off towards the bedroom to grab lubricant. 

Jerome yawned as if his underwear wasn't getting precum leaking from it. He smiled wickedly as he grabbed himself through the slit in his boxers, squeezing roughly enough to gasp out in pained pleasure. Not bothering to hide his pumping from Jim, he accepted his hand getting shoved away, and the inevitable spanking.

"You don't think about anyone but yourself, do you, Jerome?" Snapped Jim, tugging off the boxers before making sure the legs were bent enough to stay out of the way of his wailing palm on the ass.

Jerome called out as his backside became a stress release for Jim. His head smacked back on the counter, some of his hair sticking to his forehead. With tears in his eyes from the force and excitement, Jerome whined and dragged his nails along the smooth counter, "Daddy, I'm sorry...!"

"Oh, you wish you were able to be sorry, baby. You wish." Jim growled, then moved back to calm down. He uncapped the lube, quirking a brow, "If I can get you to count my fingers, I'll... suck your dick?" He noticed a shrug, then smirked a bit, "Eat the extra lube out?"

The teenager held his legs up under the knees, biting his lower lip in thought, "Well, I do like both options, Daddy, but I'm going to need more of a challenge." He felt a finger shove itself in, making his teeth nearly bite off his tongue. "...One!"

Jim curled the finger, smiling serenely down to his lover, "There you go. Stretch like that." He decided he'd probably take the flavored lube out with his tongue, knowing how Jerome enjoyed some sting. His next finger eased in once he noticed the ass relax. 

"Two!" Giggled Jerome, acting like he wasn't anticipating the third finger, or even a forth. He pouted slightly, staring up at Jim's tongue running along the dry lips, "Kiss me!"

"Be calm," warned Jim, warm as if he wasn't fingering between bruised and scratched cheeks. His third finger teased along the pucker before dipping inside, making the strawberry filling flavor hit up into the prostate. 

Jerome squirmed, legs shaking as his cock jumped, "Three!" He didn't calm himself until he felt them pull out after swirling around, knowing what he's receive. The tongue replacing the fingers made him grin and giggle, "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim appreciated how calm Jerome was being, despite knowing any moment it could go wrong. He dipped his tongue into the strawberry flavor, sighing as the entrance tightened down on his tongue as a way to try and keep his there. It lost its clench when Jim wriggled his tongue before pulling back. "Good boy, Jerome. Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes!" The villain sat up, losing hold on his legs as he did his best to yank Jim up to kiss him. He felt a hand cover his mouth before their lips met, making him mumble, "Yes, Daddy."

The cop placed his cock at the entrance, pressing in when Jerome's soft lips were crushed against his own. "You're so tight. Even for you."

Jerome let himself fall back against the table, lacing his fingers with Jim's, making his arms get pinned to the table. "Sorry, Daddy, I haven't played with myself as much."

"Why not?" Wondered Jim, leaning down to kiss the forehead as he sped up.

The ginger shrugged until he felt teasing kisses be placed into his sensitive neck. "Aah, I just, ooh, wanted to leave some things to you, Daddy," he said sweetly, not wanting to admit he'd been busy with violence.

Jim seemed satisfied to keep pressing his dick in deeper, starting to lose himself in the thrusting. He tilted the hips more up onto him, wanting to be able to slam into the prostate each time. Watching Jerome's eyes start to lose focus on him as drool came from him mouth got him to kiss him roughly on the lips, wanting to capture it.

Jerome wrapped his legs around the strong back, tightening them when the rhythm had them cumming. "Shit!" Jim bit hickeys into his neck, making him whine as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He scratched down the back as he did his best to come down from the high, finding Jim slowly pulling out, "Please don't, Daddy."

Awkwardly bent at the knees slightly, he let Jerome hug onto him, smiling into the wet bruises he caused. "I love you, Jerome," he murmured, unsure whether or not it would be okay to go back to putting the rest of the groceries away.

Feeling the chest start to peel away, and cock leave his entrance, Jerome made sure to tighten his hold so he could get somewhat carried off the table. The struggle got Jerome to laugh, "I love you more, Daddy."


End file.
